


Gone

by rumbelle_af



Series: Bound [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: Belle and Gold have settled into a routine during her brief stay, but an unforeseen tragedy might alter their arrangement





	Gone

"How'd Gideon do at the doctor?"

"I swear he actually likes that place because he was fussy the whole ride home. Had the hardest time getting him to fall asleep," Belle sighed as she dropped into a kitchen chair. Across the room, Gold smiled sympathetically at her. He stood at the counter, doing paperwork, with Baelfire seated on the counter in front of him, leaning against his fathers stomach. The image caused Belle's heart to flutter for a moment, a feeling she quickly dismissed. Alex was a good dad and Bae was a cute kid, end of story. It simply wouldn't do to be catching feelings when she knew she was leaving in two days.

"Can- can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Belle," Gold straightened up, keeping one hand on Bae. "Ask away."

"When you hired a surrogate to be Bae's mother, how did you know she wouldn't...y'know?"

"Change her mind and want to keep my son? Oh, it was a fear, however briefly. Nothing a good contract can't solve. Besides, this wasn't her first carry for someone else. She was something of a professional surrogate. She did everything, kept me abreast as to what she craved while pregnant, in case it developed into one of his favorite foods. For a time after Bae was born, she would come over and breastfeed him and leave a supply of pumped milk."

"Did she live here?"

"No, I did however, rent her an apartment it town. Only a few months ago did she move."

"One more question, I promise. What was it like for you, when you held him for the first time?"

Gold looked down the the child in front of him, a smile creeping its way over his face.

"My world stopped. And my life truly started."

Leave it to Mr. Gold to put into words something Belle had found to be indescribable. In the car, she'd given little thought to counting Gideon's toes and fingers, still overwhelmed by the fact she'd just given birth on the side of the road. But the very real weight of her baby in her arms was real enough. Belle had loved Gideon from the moment she found out she was pregnant, but when he'd opened his eyes for the first time, her heart was full to overflowing.

"Belle?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out. What were you saying?"

"That you should get some sleep while you can. Opportunities like this are few and far between when raising an infant on your own," he warned her. "Go on, lunch will keep until you're ready."

Belle nodded silently and went back to her room, leaving Gold and his son alone once more.

"And that is how you know she's really, very tired, Bae. Zero arguments or complaints," he explained. Bae turned slightly, to look at his papa, but caught sight of Gold's necktie first. Chubby fingers grabbed the silk and shoved the length into his mouth. "You have terrible taste in food, m'boy."

**

As tired as she was, Belle couldn't help watching Gideon sleep for a few minutes. He was the picture of a healthy baby, swaddled in his blanket made from Gold's jacket. When the dry cleaners had returned it to Gold, he'd swiftly taken it to his office. Just this morning, he'd presented a small, square blanket he'd made from the jacket, complete with Gideon's name embroidered on one of the edges. Of course, Gideon was simply taken with it. He'd only lain down for his nap this afternoon once his mother had wrapped him in the fine material.

Fighting back another yawn, Belle crawled under her covers and quickly fall asleep.

**

Gold smiled as Baelfire smooshed another bit of grilled cheese between his fingers before shoving it in his mouth. Half of the bite-sized pieces had been dipped in lukewarm tomato soup, making for a very messy lunch. Wilby sat dutifully by the highchair, waiting for any crumbs that fell. 

"What do you think, Bae, should we wake Belle for lunch or let her sleep?" Wilby perked up at hearing 'Belle' and set off towards her room. "Wilby, no. Wilby!"

The dog ignored Gold and trotted away, nosing open the door to her room. 

"I swear, it's like having three children in the house," Gold sighed. "Alright, wee man, sit tight, drink your juice, and I'll be right back."

Gold moved the sandwich pieces out of Bae's reach and set off after the dog. As quietly as he could, he poked his head into Belle's room, and saw Wilby sitting by her bedside. His cold nose nudged at her hand dangling over the edge of the bed. When she didn't wake up, Wilby looked back at Gold.

"Don't look at me, you numpty. This was your idea."

Wilby looked back at Belle's sleeping form, as if deciding on a plan. Gold watched as the dog looked toward the crib, where Gideon was sleeping. A rustling from the crib drew Gold's attention, so he edged his way into the room to check on the infant. Gideon was just starting to wake, and Gold recognized a cry building up.

"Shhh, it's alright, lad," Gold wrapped Gideon in his blanket before carefully picking him up. He quieted but still fussed. Wilby remained seated by Belle's bed, watching her. As quietly as possible, Gold limped back out of her room, Gideon nestled in one arm. The sound of a sippy cup being tossed on the floor greeted Gold as he came back. "Just another minute, Bae. We've got to see after Gideon." 

After a quick diaper change, Gideon settled again, sleeping in Gold's arm. Bae watched curiously as his father cradled the infant.

"You remember Gideon, right, Bae?" Gold cooed, handing Bae another bit of sandwich. "I remember when you were this little. You were so small, but I guess that's my fault - I'm not exactly vertically gifted. Some nights, you wouldn't sleep unless you laid on my chest, listening to my heartbeat."

"How old is he?" 

Gold's head snapped up at Belle's voice. He'd been too distracted by both children to hear her or Wilby sneak into the room.

"He's sleepy still," Gold looked back down at Gideon, trying to not notice how adorable Belle looked right after waking up. "Baelfire and I were just remembering when he was a newborn. Such a wee thing, he was. Gideon seems about as small as Baelfire was."

"Hm yeah, neither of us are tall, are we?" Belle laughed. 

"Here, why don't you take Gideon," Alex stood and carefully transferred him to Belle's arms, "and I'll bring lunch in to you."

He followed with Bae in his arms as Belle went back to the living room. Once Bae was in his playpen, Gold flipped on the television and went to fetch a tray for Belle. The soup was easy to warm again on the stove top, but a fresh grilled cheese was in order. Again, Wilby sat at his feet, ever awaiting a snack. Gold had only flipped the sandwich the first time when a wail cut through the silence. Wilby darted off towards the cry as Gold shut off the stove and limped after him.

"What is it? Is Gideon alright? Bae?" He asked, but Belle only clutched Gideon closer and pointed to the television. Gold watched as the news flashed a story about an apartment complex that had burned to the ground. The town was over four hours away, but then again, everything in New England was considered local. Gideon was rapidly growing fussy as Belle sobbed. As carefully as possible, Gold took Gideon into his own arms. "Belle, it's okay, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's gone! Everything is gone!"

Understanding dawned on Gold. That pile of ash had been Belle's home. Everything she owned was in that apartment and now it was all gone. She had nothing except for the clothes in her suitcase and her car.


End file.
